Ch 2. Can you take the heat
by Jolteon998
Summary: After Ash wins his Volcano Badge. Sean steps in and challenges him to earn his volcano badge. Will he win? Read to find out.


  
(If ya don't mind I skipped a bit ahead i didn't think of doing the episodes with   
Ash battling Blane for the Volcano badge so this begins directly after Blane gives Ash the  
Volcano badge.)  
  
  
(Chapter 2)  
Can you take the heat?  
  
  
"Yes I got my very own VOLCANO BADGE!!!!" Cried Ash as he held up his new Volcano   
badge. "Oh that's great for you Ash but, I want to get MY badge too." Sean said with a mean  
tone in his voice. "You don't have a Volcano badge?" Ash asked in amazement.   
  
"No not yet, that is why I came with you. So I could have someone to talk to on my   
way to get my Volcano badge." Sean said politely as he drew his sword from it's scarab. Sean  
held the base of the sword by his face as the top pointed strait at the sky. He then lowered  
it and pointed it at Blane. "I challenge YOU Blane to a pokemon gym battle so I may earn my   
Eighth and final badge."  
  
"Ok, why don't we do it right now then." The raspy voiced gym leader told him.  
  
Not much more than ten minutes later Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were all   
standing on the sidelines as Sean stood at the trainers ledge staring at Blane. Not much more  
than one hundred feet down boiling lava layed beneath them and the only way across was a few  
hundred "poles" of rocks perturding out of the lava. "Are you ready?!" The gym leader yelled  
to Sean from across the Volcano. "Yes I am!" Sean called back."O K then! 3 pokemon no time   
limit." Blane explained."That's ok with me." Sean said back.  
  
"Good. Ninetails GO!" Blane yelled as he threw his pokéball which opened releasing   
the white fox as it landed on one of the "pole" rocks. Sean reached under a slot in his sword  
and took a pokéball, pressed the button and threw it, "Pidgeot, get ready."  
  
"NINETAILS, FIRE SPIN THAT BIRD!!!!" Blane yelled out to his Ninetails as it released a   
humungus tornado of fire that flew at Pidgeot. "PIDGEOT, WHIRL MANEUVER!!" Sean yelled to  
Pidgeot. Pidgeot quickly flew into the air and started to quickly flap it's powerfull wings  
creating an overpowering wind which blew the flaming tornado back at the fox slowly. Ninetails  
quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the flaming tornado. Sean saw this and quickly yelled  
to his Pidgeot "NOW WHILE IT'S OFF GAURD. PIDGEOT, ALPHA ATTACK!!!". Pidgeot then disappeared  
and Ninetails was struck twenty times in the air then landed safely on one of the long "poles".  
"Nice job Ninetails, Return." Blane said as a red beam came out of the pokeball that he pointed  
at the defeated Ninetails which turned it into light and pulled it back into it's pokéball.  
  
"Nice move kid, but you won't beat me that easy." Blane calmly said to Sean. "RHYDON  
TAKE CARE OF THAT BIRD!" Blane yelled out as a hulking rock beast emerged from it's pokéball  
and stood on one of the poles and grunted as it looked at the Pidgeot. "You think just because  
it's a rock type it will beat my Pidgeot. Hmmf, Pidgeot has beaten a full strength Onix. PIDGEOT  
GEO ATTACK!!" Sean yelled to Pidgeot. Pidgeot then started to orbit Rhyhorn which slowly   
increaced to the speed of sound. Rhydon did it's best to watch it but became too dizzy and fell  
to the ground to get it's berrings. As soon as Rhydon did this Pidgeot dashed into the sky  
and quickly dove down which it look like a cruse missle. Pidgeot slammed into the horribly  
dizzy Rhydon causing a massive explosion at the point where pidgeot slammed into Rhydon. Pideot  
flew out of the smoke but landed on a rock, very tired. The smoke cleared and Rhydon lay on the  
rocks unconcious. "Amazing." Blane commented, "Rhydon return." as he pulled back his out  
cold Rhydon. "Great work Pidgeot, I'm very proud of you, come on back." Sean said as he pulled  
back his tuckered out Pidgeot.   
  
"Now here's the pokemon you won't defeat, MAGMAR COME ON OUT!!" Blane yelled out as  
Magmar leapt out of the lava below and took a fighting stance on one of the rock poles. "Do  
you really think Sean can pull this one off?" Ash asked Brock. "I don't know. We'll have to  
see." Brock replied. "Chuuuu." Pikachu also added. Sean lifted a latch that opened another  
slot and took his next pokemon and put Pidgeot back in it's slot and closed the latch. He put   
his sword back in it's scarab and pressed the button on the new Pokéball he pulled out causing  
it to grow to it's full size. "Time for our win. FEAROW LET'S WIN THIS ONE!" Sean said with a  
happy tone as the brown bird flew emerged from it's pokeball with all of it's feathers ruffled.  
"Another bird eh?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Magmar take that Fearow down with your fire blast!" Blane yelled to his Magmar. It then fired  
one massive blast of fire that looked like a large stick figgure made of fire. "FEAROW ALPHA  
MANEUVER!!!" Sean yelled out to his Fearow. Fearow quickly flew up into the sky then orbited  
Magmar three times at full speed to confuse it and stopped behind it. "NOW FEAROW, SPIRAL   
ATTACK!!!" Sean yelled out. Fearow did a loop-de-loop behind Magmar to gain speed and also   
started to spin and looked like a drill. Magmar slowly turned around and was struck by the   
drill sending it hurdiling onto the next rock pole.  
  
"MAGMAR!!!" Blane yelled out in disbelief as Magmar lay out cold on the rock pole,   
"Return." He said dissapointedly. After the beaten Magmar was pulled back into it's pokéball,  
Sean's fearow landed beside him unharmed. "Wow! what a match." Ash said as all three just stood  
there with a look of disbelief on their faces.   
  
Later at the foot of the Volcano Blane stood and handed Sean a Volcano badge as Sean  
said, "Ha, that makes my Eighth and final badge." and pinned it to the inside of his overcoat.  
"Way too go Sean." Ash congradulated as he shook Sean's hand. "Yeah, you did really well."  
Blaine complimented. "Thanks but actually all your praise should go to my pokémon for they did  
most of the work." Sean said to them as he smiled. Sean, Ash, Brock and Misty all shook hands   
with the Gym leader and waved goodbye as they all walked into the sunset towards the docks to   
head to the mainland and their next Pokémon journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
  
  
(There another Pokémon fanfic under my belt and if I do say so myself a pretty darn good one too!  
So tell me what you think of it. ^_^) 


End file.
